


pets

by falsegljtter



Series: Fukurodani Week 2016 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Animals, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falsegljtter/pseuds/falsegljtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day Nine: Bokuto Koutarou<br/>Prompt: Pets</p>
<p>“Your sorcery is the reason that Kookie hates me,” Komi accused as he tried to call his cat back from Bokuto's arms. </p>
<p>“Maybe it's because you named her Kookie,” Akaashi commented dryly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pets

**Author's Note:**

> my son akaashi has a mixed breed named chip who he loves v much (got this hc from the time akaashi wore a shirt that said setter dog and i was like lmao now he needs a dog asap)  
> the final day of fukurodani week! i have to say goodbye to this series :(  
> its been a blast, even if my drafts and stuff are totally fcked up so everything began posting on the 15th  
> dont forget abt my tumblr ;)  
> and i think i have a rlly nice story coming up that may be a multi chapter so watch out for that  
> also all of my headcanons ive placed in my works so far will be placed on my tumblr (falsegljtter) so check it out m8

“Bokuto-san why is that in the gym?” Akaashi asked with distrust on his face as he looked at the creature on Bokuto’s shoulder.

“It’s a bird! I found it outside and gave it some food but it didn’t wanna leave so I brought it to practice,” Bokuto grinned while placing a hand up to pet the bird’s feathers. 

“How did you manage to tame a bird?” Akaashi sighed. Somewhere in the background he could hear Komi whisper what sounded like ‘Disney princess’ but ignored it in favor of staring at Bokuto.

“I didn’t tame Hootie! We’re friends,” Bokuto denied, completely offended at Akaashi’s assumption. It really should have been more shocking that Bokuto had sweet talked a bird into following him, but it wasn’t the first time something like this had happened. Just last week Akaashi had seen Bokuto covering stray kittens with his scarf just so they wouldn’t freeze in the cold weather. The captain seemed to have an affinity with animals.

“Tell Hootie they can watch you from outside the gym,” Akaashi said and spun away from Bokuto.

“C’mon Akaashi! He’s my friend! I wouldn’t just leave you outside the gym,” Bokuto whined.

“Yes, because I am a human and belong in the gym. Hootie is a bird that belongs in nature,” Akaashi noted. 

“Fine,” Bokuto grumbled before letting Hootie fly out of the gym. He perked up after a bit, only once Akaashi gave him pat on the back. 

\----

“Get away from Kookie with your evil magic,” Komi glared angrily at Bokuto as the group entered his house. 

“Evil magic?” Bokuto questioned. The sound of his voice brought forth “Kookie”, who immediately began crawling up Bokuto’s side. The cat perched herself in Bokuto's arms and he laughed loudly before nuzzling Kookie. 

“That! Your sorcery is the reason that Kookie hates me,” Komi accused as he tried to call Kookie back to him. 

“Maybe it's because you named her Kookie,” Akaashi said, “and I wish you had informed me that it was your week to keep her.”

“Rude. Besides, I normally wouldn't have her this week but Sarukui had a change of plans and his family reunion was moved up. Sorry Akaashi,” Komi apologized as Akaashi sneezed into his sleeve. It was no secret the poor boy was allergic to cats, not able to be near one without sneezing. 

“It's,” Akaashi sneezed loudly, “alright.”

“I still don't get the magic,” Bokuto frowned while petting Kookie. She was purring intensely and Bokuto laughed at the sweet sounds. 

“Traitor,” Komi huffed before bringing the two further into his house. “Now how about we play Monopoly to boost my esteem?”

\------

“I can't believe this. Are we just weak?” Sarukui asked Komi as the two observed Bokuto. The team was at a park to have a nice day after school went on break. Right now, Bokuto was attracting every dog in the dog park except one. Chip, Akaashi’s sweet mixed breed dog. 

“How is it that Chip is the only animal that isn't completely in love with Bokuto?” Onaga thought aloud. 

“I mean, to be fair, Chip does get to spend all his time with Akaashi. Who'd be more in love with Bokuto after that? I know if Akaashi was my owner I wouldn't leave him for Bokuto,” Komi shrugged. 

“Owner? Sorry Komiyan but I'm kinkshaming,” Sarukui laughed at Komi tried to push him off the park bench. 

“Akaashi why doesn't Chip love me?” Bokuto pouted as he looked over to Akaashi. Dogs of all sizes were surrounding them and he gave them equal amounts of love. 

“Chip loves you, he just loves me more,” Akaashi smirked from where he was off to the side. Sure enough, his dog was wagging his tail and panting wildly as Akaashi pet him. 

“I'll win him over one day,” Bokuto vowed before turning his attention back to the dogs. 

“Whatever you say,” Akaashi laughed loudly as did the rest of the team. 

\----

“I just saw Bokuto talking to a lizard,” Konoha huffed as he walked through the gym doors. 

“A lizard?” Yukie questioned. 

“Yup,” he confirmed. 

“That's our ace! The Disney princess,” Komi laughed slightly. 

“We wouldn't have it any other way,” Sarukui added with a smile. 

“Precisely,” Akaashi agreed, the whole team looking out to where they could see Bokuto. He may not always be the most cooperative but they wouldn't trade Bokuto for anything in the world. They were a team, and would always be one no matter what happens.


End file.
